


Flowers and the Sun

by satsunyan



Series: Too Much Sugar is Bad for the Health [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Read the comments to get the warning? LOL, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: “Lexa learns of an old courting (dating) ritual (technique?) and tries to do so with Clarke.” </p><p>or more like Lexa shows that she knows of an old courting technique and so she does it to pursue Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I deliver! Although I maaaay have derived out of the prompt a little but all in all it’s still related to flowers. Are you ready? Keep your sweets to ward away the ants.
> 
> DON’T SAY I DIDN’T WARN YOU. 
> 
> P.S. I don’t have a beta for my The 100 stories, so please pardon the bad English and stuff. My usual PR is busy getting punched by children, and is also yet to watch the show ;_; 
> 
> P.P.S.  
> This was set in where the betrayal didn’t happen and Mount Weather was secured yada yada. YOU ALL KNOW HOW HAPPY ENDINGS ARE. Anyways.

* * *

 

It started with a small bouquet of over 25 small flowers. They petals were white, their stigmas were yellow and it had very healthy green stems, wrapped in a soft cottony paper tied with a red ribbon. They were very pretty. Clarke pressed the flowers onto her nose, they smelled sweet. She smiled.

 

She didn't know from whom it came from. She investigated the flowers until a small mark on the map paper caught her eyes. It was a black mark. They seemed to be inverted triangles with extended ends, on hindsight they looked like eyes…

 

Just like a certain someone's war paint. 

 

She laughed. “Flowers? Really?” She shook her head.

 

Soon the delivery of the flowers went from weekly to every five days, to every three days. The way that they're delivered varied all the time. 

 

The flowers always made her smile. Clarke had stayed in Camp Jaha helping out with her mother when they need it, but mostly… she painted. She hadn't seen Lexa since Mount Weather. To her whatever they have, had, or still have, felt a little too fast and she had to slow down. Maybe not seeing her would put her heart beat at a normal pace but a week since the war ended, the flowers started coming.

 

However, one day... A new bouquet arrived it was delivered to her by a young boy from the Ark. “The grounder lady asked me to give this to you!” He exclaimed and she smiled. He took off while she admired the flowers before walking outside the camp.

 

She touched the cute signature on the edge of the cloth paper. Without thinking she folded it upward, her eyebrows quirked. There were words under the signature.

 

“-ttle bit, -re you.” She sat down on a tree stomp near the lake where she had been sightseeing. It was outside Camp Jaha but it was safe and it was quiet... Private. 

 

She unwrapped the cloth paper and opened it.

 

_“Hey, the sun is out._

_Maybe just a little bit._

_You'll let me see how are you.”_

 

Clarke laughed at the message. The sentence was awkward, and there was a little smudge near the “Hey.” She turned over the paper and licked her lips. 

 

On the other side of the paper, it was hard to see being written in small letters. “... You don't have to reply.” 

 

Clarke smiled at the message, immediately feeling a tug on her heart. She had received over 13 bouquets since the last two months. Sometimes Octavia will deliver it, sometimes Lincoln would. There were a few times it was Bellamy and the whole camp thought it was from him but he immediately shrugs it off, threatening them to 1000 laps. Most of the time it was a random child, or a random grounder warrior, or it’s just suddenly on her desk or her bed.

 

There were a lot of times when Clarke wanted to send a bouquet of her own. There weren't any flowers growing near Camp Jaha thus she found this impossible. 

 

She walked back to the camp, letter in one hand flowers in the other. She had kept all of them. The older flowers were placed inside random books, while the wraps were kept in her desk. Never once had she thought to turn them over. That was very stupid of her. 

 

Like she expected, the rest of them had different messages, some had poems, but they all had common things. The word “sun” would always be present and there would always be “...you don't have to reply.” 

 

The message made her sad. It hurt her that Lexa waited for a reply for a long time, and she only noticed this now. She turned over one last paper and her eyes widened.

 

_“You should come with me to the capitol.”_

 

Clarke decided that tomorrow, she would give her an answer.

 

An answer to that statement, that hidden question.

 

Then maybe Clarke can ask her a question of her own.

* * *

 

Lexa, dressed in her common clothes, a grey shirt and pants, sword tucked on the left side of her waist while she looked at the ground around her, holding a few pieces of flowers in her left hand. She stepped carefully not to ruin the newly planted ones. She sighed and looked at the horizon before her. 

 

Due to the recently changing climate, the flowers reached a growth stunt and they haven't been growing as fast as they used to when it was still a little warm. She hid her hand holding the flowers under her chest as she continued looking at the ground.

 

“You're wide open, Commander.” Clarke spoke with a sense of authority. 

 

“I knew it was you. I assumed I did not need to prepare for an assault.” Lexa replied, not stopping from her search. 

 

“Really?” Clarke looked at her. She was dressed without her armor. She looked like a normal young lady, with a sword. Not a commander, not a wonder. Just... A young woman… with a sword. “How did you know?” 

 

“Your scent. The way you grace your steps. Everything. It whispered ‘Clarke Griffin’ into my whole system.” Lexa spoke with confidence. She stopped looking at the ground to give her a small smile and a nod. 

 

Clarke gasped at her green eyes. They were as wild as the forest. It was as beautiful as she last remembered them to be. “That's amazing.”

 

“I only have this ability when it is to you.” Lexa admitted, swallowing slowly. “You seem to have this effect on me.” She looked at the ground as she said this, shaking her head. She turned around, dodging her hand with the flowers from the probing sight, hiding it behind her. “What are you doing here?”

 

The blonde looked left and right. “Was there another reason for me to be here?” Clarke answered with a smile.

 

Lexa's head shot up, she inhaled deeply before swallowing and exhaling slowly. Her eyes looked scared, darting left and right avoiding Clarke's gaze. She knew it must be about the flowers and the messages. “It's alright. You did not have to come here personally to relay a message.” 

 

The young commander straightened her back, eyes still on the ground. She started pacing, carefully walking over the grass. “Hey-”

 

“It's all right. I understand. I'm sorry it was only on a whim.” Lexa ran a hand over her head, her back turned to Clarke. “They…”

 

“Hey.” Clarke stepped towards her look out for what it was that Lexa was avoiding. “Relax-”

 

“I should not have done this. You told me feelings are not a weakness, that I am weak for running from them. But now that I decided to pursue them, I only felt weaker than I already had been.”

 

Clarke grabbed her arm and turned her around. “Lexa.” She called her. The commander seemed to have stopped on her tracks, staring at the ground. “Lexa, look at me.” She placed both her hands on Lexa's cheeks, not forcing her to meet her gaze. “Look at me.”

 

Lexa lifted her head to stare into beautiful blue eyes. They were like the sky. It was her sun and the sky. It calmed her. Looking into those eyes calmed her. 

 

“Tell me again, Lexa.” Clarke told her.

 

She blinked twice, searching those orbs for answer. “I-”

 

“Lexa, ask me again.” Clarke spoke, calmer.

 

“You should come with me to the capitol.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Clarke never let go of her face. Her green eyes were so innocent. They were full of honesty, emotions, **feelings**.

 

“Lexa.” 

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Lexa, I said yes.” Clarke licked her lips, watching Lexa’s eyes stare at them. “I’ll go with you to the Capitol.” 

 

“If this is of a nightmare, please wake m-” Lexa was about to shrug when warm lips touched hers. “Clarke-“

 

“Lexa. You’re not dreaming, and I’m here with you.” Clarke spoke, pressing her forehead onto Lexa’s. “Right now.”

 

The commander stared at the ground, her grip onto the flowers she had gathered tightening. “Why are you here, Clarke?” She inhaled deeply before exhaling loudly.

 

“I’m here to ask you a question.”

 

Lexa nudged her forehead onto Clarke’s before lifting her eyes to gaze into those icy blue ones.

 

“For two months, you sent me flowers. You think I wouldn’t know?”

 

“Of course I knew that you would figure it out. I just—“

 

“Why?”

 

Green eyes looked away. She blinked a little too fast, her eye contact breaking every now and then, licking her lips, biting her lips.

 

“Lexa, why?”

 

Without any warning, Lexa pulled her closer to her by the waist using her free hand, and kissed her. Not a smack, not too passionate. “I am in love with you, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiled. “Good.” She answered with a smile. “Because I’m in love with you too, Lexa.”

 

And they kissed. A long, overdue kiss. Lexa would’ve understood if Clarke didn’t want it. She would’ve let it go. She would’ve forgotten all about her. However she knew that if she did not get a closure, it would eat her from inside out and it would affect her decisions as a commander.

 

Not in the slightest did she expect for Clarke to return her feelings. Just simply sending the messages, the flowers, and hoping that maybe, she’ll get a message too, she kept on sending them.

 

Lexa sat under the shade of a tree, one knee propped up the other straightened as Clarke lay down between her legs, her head resting on her stomach. Clarke’s right arm was wrapped and over around her leg, her left resting on her own stomach. Lexa played with her blonde locks as she stared into the horizon of beautiful greens. She turned to look at her side to make sure that her sword is nearby.

 

“Why were you here?” Clarke asked.

 

“I was looking for flowers.” Lexa answered. “I re-plant them as well, after taking. They have seeds that sprout, it was not difficult to reproduce them and I also do not feel very good in ruining the forest.” She smiled wryly.

 

“…You? You handpicked all of those? AND re-planted them?”

 

“If I were going to send my feelings… I would rather do it with all of my power while protecting the world I grew up into.” Lexa smiled, moving away a few hair strands that threaten to fall over Clarke’s face.

 

“But you didn’t deliver them to me.”

 

“I was under the impression that you did not want to see me.”

 

“…Well, that’s true.”

 

Clarke sighed. She stared at the blue sky, the sun shining through the leaves of the beautiful tree, the warmth that wasn’t too hot and the sounds of their voices echoing together with the happy singing of the birds. She felt very at home. Here, in Lexa’s presence, it was very… home.

 

“Why flowers?” The blonde asked shaking her head left and right as if to nudge the female under her.

 

The commander smiled before answering. “When I was young, my mother had told me all about the flowers that grow around here. She has always loved flowers. She also said that it was traditional for those who court to send flowers to the person they like.” Lexa plucked one from near her and settled it with the ones she had gathered earlier. “However, when my parents died, soon I was chosen as the Commander, I had no more time to neither admire them nor learn more about them. I needed to train, to become stronger, as to protect my people.”

 

Clarke closed her eyes and nodded, sending comforting strokes on Lexa’s knee.

 

“But the war has ended, and as I return to the camp, I saw this single flower that reminded me of you. I decided to go back looking for them.” Lexa smiled, peering at Clarke’s face before settling her back on the tree again.

 

“What flowers were they?”

 

Lexa gathered the bouquet of flowers. She brought them to her nose and smelled the sweet scent. “At first they looked like the sun to me. To me, you’re my sun. You shine light to the darkest parts of me, and I’m grateful for that, Clarke.” The blonde laughed, playfully slapping her knee. “They’re star jasmines.”

 

“They’re jasmines?”

 

“Yes. They’re the so called “Queen of Flowers” as the old book says.”

 

“They’re perfect for you.” Clarke answered, lifting herself from the ground. She turned to look at Lexa who leaned forward, towards her. “It’s like you.”

 

“Wrong.” Lexa smiled a genuine one. A smile that Clarke had never seen until today, refreshing, pure happiness, pure… Lexa. She stretched her arm and gave the bouquet of flowers to Clarke. The blonde smelled it before smiling at her. “They’re like you.”

 

Clarke gave her a look of surprise before shaking her head. “No, no, no. That’s not right.”

 

Lexa laughed a melodious sound that Clarke would never get enough of. “Of course they’re right. They’re the Queen of Flowers and I gave them to you.”

 

“Lexa, I’m not very good with riddles.”

 

“You’re my queen, Clarke.” She moved her hand forward to rest them on the back of Clarke’s neck, before softly pulling her into a kiss. She closed her eyes as she rubbed their noses. “You’re my queen.”

 

Clarke just looked at her, like she had said the most unbelievable thing that she had ever heard.

 

“Ever heard of a Commander with a Queen?” The blonde said with a grin.

 

“You have, now.” Lexa laughed. “You rule all over my heart.”

 

Clarke gave her a smile. “And you, to mine.”

 

_(Flowers and the Sun / END)_

* * *

  **EXTRA**

They held hands as they walked carefully through the field. “Because… of this… now. Will you stop sending them? The flowers?”

 

Lexa looked at her. “Of course…” She watched Clarke frown before smiling. “I would continue sending them. Maybe personally, starting today.”

 

Clarke laughed, clenching their fingers tighter. “I’ll be waiting then.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet you again.” Lexa nodded. “Tomorrow, the day after that, and the one after that. I will never stop anticipating it.”

 

_(END)_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up to this point! I hope you had enough preparations for that fluff. Apparently my good friend Clarissa wasn’t! Whoops. I hope you liked it!


End file.
